ONCE YOU GO BLACK YOU NEVER GO BACK
by Taken2018
Summary: After the Cullens leave, Riley and his family move to forks to get away from all the drama they had from where they lived. When the first go to the school, Riley sets his eyes on Bella Swan and decides to make her his, but what challenges will he face along the way? Will bella let him in? What will happen in there love life? Jeleaous ex's. Possessive Riley.Bitchella.Marriage/babies
1. Prologue

**ONCE YOU GO BLACK YOU NEVER GO BACK**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I dont own twilight or boondocks.**

~PROLOGUE~

You know if you would of asked me along time ago what I wanted when I came to forks. I probably would of said eternal love with the love of my life. Now if you would of told me I would be married to a tall, dark skinned, muscular man. I would of laughed in your face and called yoy crazy. Well ever since tgat day in the cafeteria when he sat down next to me and spoke to me. Well I've been in love. I was brought out of my thoughts by my husband calling my name.

"Baby? Whatcha thinkin 'bout?" he asked.

"Our life so far." I told him

"Well shawty it was a great couple of years ain't it?" he replied to me.

"Yea it has." I said.

"We're married and expectin a lil one soon. " he said.

"Yea. Babe?" I said

"Wats up boo?"

"I don't know what I would do with out chu."

"Well babe you know wat they say. _**ONCE YOU GO BLACK YOU NEVER GO BACK.**_ "


	2. Chapter 1

_**ONCE YOU GO BLACK YOU NEVER GO BACK**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I dont own twilight or boondocks.**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Meeting Hi**_ m

After they left, I decided not to go into a depressed state. I mean I loved them I did but I didn't love them enough to give up on my life. I mean come on I'm a teenager for god sakes it was only puppy love or maybe even a highschool crush. I mean when they did left I started hanging out with the pack. Hell I even lost my virginity to paul and that was before he imprinted on Rachel. I mean we still fuck around from time to time but now that he has Rachel it was even better because she joins every once in a while. I was knocked out my thoughts when a ball came to my head and found myself on the ground.

I let out a groan as I sat myself up a little and held my head.

"Aye shawty you ight?" a voice said from above me.

I looked up and seen the most handsomest boy ever. He looked around my age, hes was tall, dark like milk chocolate, he had dark brown almost black eyes, and he had cornrows. All together he was fine as fuck. I dont know how long I was eye fucking him until I heard a throat clear and I looked back at and seen him smirking at me letting me know he had caught my ogling.

"Oh...umm...I'm fine..." I said as I finally noticed I hadnt answered his question.

"Riley and the boy that through the ball at chu is my brother huey. We just moved here." He said as he offered me his hand.

As I took his offered hand I responded "Well Its nice to meet you riley. I'm Bella and welcome to the neighborhood.".

"Thanks shorty." He said.

"Your welcome. Ummm well I think that you have a lot of unpacking to do. I guess I'll see you around." I said as I started to walk away.

"Aye wait!" He yelled as he ran up to me.

"Yes?" I said questioned

"Umm I was wondering if you wanna go out sometime." He said nervously.

"Yea. S-Sure" I replied just as nervous.

"How bout sevenish tonight." He said excitedly.

"Definitly. Here's my number." I said as I seen him pull out his phone and hand it to me.

I quickly typed in my phone number and handed him his cell.

"Well I'll see you tonight." I said as I walked away.

"At seven." He said with a grin on his face.

"At seven." I replied back.

And as I walked away I couldn't help but think _I can't wait for tonight._


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Meeting Her**

 **Disclaimer: I dont own twilight or boondocks.**

 **Riley P.O.V:**

Moving to some boring ass town named after a fucking eating utensil is a stupid ass idea, but granddad thought that we would do us some good and keep us out of trouble. Granddad decided since we were moving that he should buy a much bigger house that way we can be as far away from him and his bitches that he think he will have running in and out of the house. My brother, Huey, was thinking about what the schools females down here would be like. I for one really dont give a damn. I was all of a sudden broken out of my thoughts by Huey.

"Aye You wanna throw around the football a little bit." he asked.

"Yea" was my only reply.

So thats how we spent the past couple of hours until I accidently bumpted into this fine ass white girl or should I say woman. She had big tits that i would love to motorboat, curves in just the right places, and long flowing hair that i would give anything to just pull while i hit it from the back. She was wearing a white crop top, white skinny jeans, and black and white converse. When I was finall able to look at her, I noticed she was checkin' me out. As I looked at her she had finally noticed that I had caught her checking me out. I noticed she had slammed into me pretty hard when she was walking.

"Aye shawty you ight" I asked her.

It took her a minute to answer, but when she did it took all of my will power not to grab her.

"Oh...umm...yea" she answered with a light soft melody type of voice.

"Riley and the boy that through the ball at chu is my brother Huey. We just moved here." I said as I held out my hand.

She took my hand and said "Well its nice to meet you riley. I'm Bella and welcome to tge neighborhood."

"Thanks shorty." I said.

"Your welcome. Ummm well I think that you have a lot of unpacking to do. I guess I'll see you around." She said as she started to walk away.

I don't know why, but the thought of never seeing her didn't sit right with.

"Aye Wait!" I yelled as I ran up to her.

"Yes?" She questioned.

"Umm I was wondering if you wanna go out sometime." I said nervously. Fuck I sound like a complete idiot.

"Yea. S-Sure." She relplied just as nervous.

"How bout sevenish tonight." I said excited.

"Definitly. Here's my number." she said as she seen I pulled out my phone and hand it to her.

She quickly typed in her phone number and handed it back to me .

"Well I'll see you tonight." She said as she walked away.

"At seven. " I said with a grin.

"At seven." she replied back.

As I turned back around to head back to the crib. I couldn't help but think _I can't wait for tonight._


End file.
